3 Months & 48 Hours
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: Alfred and Matthew start there freshman year at Hetalia High. Their ready for a good year and are expecting to make alot of friends...they just didn't know that they'd also be getting a few bully's as well. Summary's not that great! Plz read!
1. Prolouge

**SO~ NEW STOEY NEW ANIME! YAY~! Hetalia does not b-long to me. This is the prolouge! ENJOY! I will be using human names**

***Prolouge***

I rushed quickly down the street that led to my home where Alfred was currently sleeping, unaware of what as about to transpire. As I neared the house a car drove past me and pulled into my house. I ran faster but was not quick enough, for two lone figures jumped out of the car and burst into my home.

By the time I made it into the house, the figures were carringing Alfred down the stairs. Alfred was struggling in their grip and when he saw me, his eyes widened. "Matthew! What are these bastards doing?" He yelled at me with anger flashing in his eyes. The men who were holding him were Ivan and Romano. Two of our school's memebers of the "Lethal 5"

I didn't reply to him. I watched as Ivan and Romano carried Alfred out of the house and pushed him into their car.

"Matthew! Matt! WHAT THE FUCK! Why? Why Matt?" I heard his pleadings as they drove down the street. My tears had started to fall without my consent and they wouldn't worst part about this is...I could do nothing, for if I did, I would have gotten taken too. It may seem selfish, but how would I be able to save Alfred if I was there with him.

I should have told him I knew something was going to happen when I first found out, but now was not the time. I took out my cell and called Gilbert.

"Yeah, Matthew?" He heard Gulbert through the phone.

"Meet me at the bridge. I got here too late." I said and hung up the phone before he could reply. I ran out of my house towards the bridge.

"I'm sorry...Al." I said quietly to myself.

0o03 Months ago0o0

"So this is our new school?" I asked Alfred. H esmiled at me and slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Yep! Now lets go!" He yelled. I couldn't help but smile at him and think that we might have a good time here.

I never imagined how wrong I could be.

**A/N: SO, HERE'S THE PROLOUGE FOR MY NEW STORY! Also, there will be a little delay on Battle of the bands but you wont be waiting too long.**

**Untill next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 1: A crappy beginning of school

**So, here is chapter one! Also, I do not own Hetalia but if I did...lets just say Canada and America's relationship would be alot more! lol, Also, though America and Canada are close, America is going to start acting like a bully towards him, just like he did in all the other schools they went to. I know the Summary may be a little misleading, srry about that.**

**Hinata28h: Omg! thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I didn't think it was that great but now i think i did okay! **

(Matthew POV)

Oh...my...gawd. Alfred is such a freaking...ugh! When we walked into the school building, I thought Alfred, for once in his life, would actually not do anything to embarass me. I was so wrong. As soon as we entered the building, he started yelling out loud that I was lonely and needed a boyfriend. I never thought I could blush so much. I so want to just go hide behind a big rock.

I knew it was a mistake telling him I was gay. Lord knows he's only doing this because of that.

I covered his mouth with my hand and ignored the disgusted and blank faces of the people we passed. He just had to say something. I somehow made my way to the boy's bathroom, even though I knew next to nothing about how this school was built. When I saw that no one was in the bathroom, I uncovered his mouth and sent him a glare with so much hate that all the apologies I knew he was about to start spouting, died in his throught and he looked down at the ground,sniffing every couple of seconds.

"Alfred...why...why did you do this? Did you see the way those people were looking at me? Why would you do this to your brother?" I asked. He looked up at me but instead of him having a kicked puppy look on his face, there was a small smirk.

And then I knew he would be doing it again.

In every school we attended, it was the same.

During the summer, we'd be the best of friends, always having the others back and even when we were right infront of our school, he'd still be the Alfred that was my twin brother and loved Alfred who thought he could save everyone and said that he wanted to be Captain America when he grew up. As soon as we walked through the doors of any school, he'd become a bully, a monster. No longer the hero but the villian.

He was no longer my brother.

I looked at Alfred with pleading eyes and this only resulted in his smirk widening." Come on, Al. Not this time...please. I ...I need you. I hate it when you do this. Don't you love me?" I ask him desperatly. I hear him chuckle and I clench my eyes shut when he starts to speak. "Of course I love you, Mattie." I hear him say. I start to shake ,trying to conceal my tears, as I hear him start to walk towards stops next to me and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"And that's why I will let no one else love you." He said and started to walk towards the exit of the bathroom. Before he exits, he turns around and starts to speak, as if he forgot to say something. "Oh, yeah! Mattie." He calls. I slowly turn towards him.

" I also do this because..." He pauses as he turns around. "I hate you." He says before walking out. I stood there for a moment before completely breaking down. I didn't care if anyone walked in and found me like this. It just didn't matter. Alfred loved and hated me. I was too confused. So I decided to just not think about it at all.

I stood and walked into one of the stalls. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a bag. In it was a needle, Heroine, and a knife. At least the cuts would hurt less while I was high.

I took out my phone and looked to see that it was 9:08. My first class would start at 9:10. Let's see how many classes I would be missing.

(Ivan POV)

I watched as a boy walked around the main hall yelling about how his brother was gay and needed, what he described it as, "Some lovin". Then what I guessed to be his brother from the close resemblence came over to him and pulled him into the boys restroom with his hand over the loud boys mouth. I didn't persue them, but about 5 minutes later, th eloud mouth came out of the bathroom with a victorious smirk on his face.

I got closer to the bathroom and heard crying. The crying soon turned into sniffing and then it stopped. I waited a couple of minutes before going in. I went over to the only closed door and slowly opened it. There was the other brother with blood running down his arms, a bloddy knife on the floor, and a needle in his arm. I smirked and started to head for the back of the gym.

"I wonder what they'll think of this..." I said quietly to myself, the 2nd member of "The Bad Touch Trio"

A/N:So...sorry for the wait and short chapter, but on the good side, you know a lot now about what will be going on in the story.

Untill next time...

SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 2: And I should care because?

**Hey! So, heres another chap! R&R and tell me what you think! Also, in the last chap I said the bad touch trio, i meant to say the Lethal 5. I Had been reading others fanfics at the time and got a little jumbled up.**

**Hinata28h: I know right?**

(Matthew POV)

"Uh...wah?" I said softly as I sat up. I was in this big room that was filled with chairs. Must be some kind of storage. That's when I remembered I hadn't been here when I went up on my high. I was in the boys bathroom. When I heard a chair squeak behind me, I turned and saw a boy with short silver hair, and blood red eyes.

He looked at me with a flicker of a smirk and pointed at my wrist.

Why would he...OH!

I hurried to look at my wrists and saw that they were bandaged and the bleeding had stopped. I next checked for my phone, drugs, and needle. I heard a little cough come from the silver haired kid and looked up to see him holding the things I had just listed.

"Looking for these?" He asked. I hesitantly shook my head yes. He then flashed me a cheeky grin. "Well come and get them." I stood and walked over to him, visibly shaking. When I did get to him and reached for my things, he grabbed my arm and slammed me onto the floor, sliding my things across the room. I was in trouble I decided when he slowly crept over my body.

Then he started kissing down my neck and I tried to get out of his grip but I was just not strong enough, just coming off my high and all. That's when the door to the room slammed open. I heard footsteps and then all of a sudden the red eyed boy was pulled off of me.

"Alright, Romeo. It looks like your trial period to win Juliet over is over and she doesn't like you. None at all." I heard a boy with blue eyes and blond hair, almost like mine, who I could tell was French, speaking. They started to argue and I looked around the room when i felt it wasn't just them in here with me. I was right. there were 3 other boys.

The first boy had short silver hair, much like the red eyed fool only thicker and lighter, with purplish eyes. His face was light with a pleasant smile but I could tell right away that he was dangerous. The second boy had short brown hair and green eyes. He looked like he liked to party but I could tell when it came to business, he was the right one to call. The last boy had really short blond hair and blue eyes. He looked mean but I could tell there was some kind of nice in him, just not towards me.

I'm pretty good at reading people.

As they continued to fight and the other boys stayed in their own little world, I crawled over to my things that this "Gil" person had thrown. After getting them, I started towards the door. When I was just about to reach for the door handle, I heard the French boys voice again. "Ah! He's trying to escape!" He sort of yelled. I just put my hand down and looked behind me pathetically. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. I looked up and say that it was the scary boy with purplish eyes. His smile was really starting to scare me.

"Sit him in this chair, Ivan." The blond hair man said in a thick German accent. It sounded like Gil', only a little different. I was sat down in a chair the Blond hair boy pointed to. The boy who picked me up, Ivan I think, stood next to me. I'm guessing they didn't want me to run away again. The French boy walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Bonjour, Mon petit. I am Francis Bonnefoy. The loud mouth Is Gilbert Beilschmidt. The boy standing by your side is Ivan Braginski. The heavy accented blond is Ludwig Beilschmidt and lastly, the surprissingly non talking person in the corner is Antonio Fernandez. Gilbert and Ludwig are brothers if you were wondering." He said to me.

I stared at them for a minute before replying with, " And I should care because...?" If this was an Anime, I'm pretty sure everyone in the room would have sweat , I was hit from behind in the back. I turned around and saw Antonio with a goofy grin on his face. "Your funny. I think you will be a nice addition to our group."

I turned to Antonio with a surprised look. "What do you mean?" I asked. Francis came over to me and tapped my shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that right now. Lets get you to lunch. You missed half of your classes already." He helped me stand and pushed me out the door. "See ya later." He said, but not before the smirk I saw Ivan give.

What's the hell's going on?

**A/N: HI! Im back. Going to start updating faster hopefully. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 3:Tell me Are you proud?

**Here you go!**

(Matthew POV)

I walked into the cafeteria with a slight frown and it only deepened when I saw Alfred wave me over to him. I had suddenly lost my appetite. I walked over to his table, where I could see he had already gained the trust of half the school. I sat next to him and could have threw up at the warm smile he sent me. Even though I knew he meant it, his mood swings were so severe I just didn't fall for anything he did anymore. "Mattie, I know we have four classes before lunch, and we have first, third and fourth together. Where were you ,bro?" Al asked me. He knew what I did after he did what he'd do to me. It was always the same. I decided to humor him with an answer. "Oh, I was just getting high in the bathroom and being the homosexual you know me as." Al narrowed his eyes at me as the rest of the table laughed when he did, fakely of course. But I was the only one who could see through his false smile.

He grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me away from the table. His so-called "Friends" asked him where he was going but he ignored them, instead deciding to drag me to the track field I didn't know this school had and staring at me with the hate I didn't know he possessed. And honestly, I had no idea as to why.

"Who were those guy you were with?" He asked. I was confused as to how he knew I was with those people I hardly knew. I decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I could see he was on the verge of hitting me. "You know good well what i'm talking about. I saw you walk out of the storage room and right after these boys walked out with grins. Who were they? What were you doing with them? Why weren't you in fourth period? I know you could have made it. You're high never lasts that long." He bombarded me with questions.

I knew I had to tell him the truth. " I had woken up after my high in the storage room with one of those dudes. I don't even know how I got there. The dude that was in there wouldn't give me my things and was coming onto me before this french dude got him off. Then I tried to escape but they wouldn't let me go. Lunch had already started when they let me out. I really don't even know them. Please believe me, Alf." I said in a pleading tone. He didn't believe me. He never believed me.

He pulled me by my hair to the abandoned pre-school,a field away from the school where no one was and where no one would hear me scream. I was his he always told me. My mind, body and soul would only belong to him. Always, forever.

0o0 Present 0o0

I stood in the middle of the bridge, patiently awaiting Gilbert's arrival, but when it came to my state of mind, I was in complete turmoil. After we had finally became **real** brothers, this had happened. They had felt me slipping away and were scared I would leave. I would have still been around but not as I used to be. They took what was dear to me so that I would agree not to leave, but I knew what they would do to him. They would take his life, whether I agreed to stay or not.

I remembered what my father had once told me. My mother and Alfred didn't know what happened. I made sure they never found out. When my mother lay on her deathbed with my father, I still never told her. When was younger, I had what was called Pathological Anger. I would do things in my blind rage and not remember what happened afterwards unless the shock of what I had done was strong enough to not be blocked by the part of my brain that helped me not feel pain.

One day, so long ago, I had beaten a boy to death with a stick at the playground. He was my best friend and we had skipped school to play in the park. He had denied me the pleasure of being the Prince when we were role playing and my anger had yet again taken over me. I had remembered every detail of what I had done and I had regretted ever being born.

What my father told me magically took my anger away. At least until now.

"Look at him. Put your hand on his chest. Do you feel a beat? Put your hand on his arm. Do you feel warmth? Look into his eyes. Do you see any life? Look at what **you **did to him. Are you happy you finally get to be the Prince, now? I hope so, because if not... You have taken the life of a boy who could have saved your life one day. Tell me... are you proud?" I would never forget his words.

I looked up when I heard my name called and saw Gilbert running towards me. Adrenaline started to pump through me and I was starting to lose track of reality. It was happening again and I was afraid of what I would do. He reached me and I had to calm myself down a bit. Now was not the time to lose myself. First we had to come up with a plan. Then, we would let destiny take it's course.

0o03 months prior-Pre-school0o0

(Alfred POV)

I looked at Matt with cold eyes as he withered in pain on the ground. I love Mattie, I know he loves me too but he doesn't show it much, so I have to make sure he loves me and **only **me. I was worried about Mattie with those boys and I know he was telling the truth but my conscious was telling me that I still had to punish him. Even if he tried to get away, I didn't want him to think I would be less strict with him. So I had to show him I loved him and only wanted the best for him.

So what if he wouldn't be able to properly walk for the next few days or would have a few bruises and a broken finger. Mattie knows it was only for his own good. He still loves me. So I soften my eyes and pick Matt up, bridal style, and carried him back to the school and to the boys bathroom. It was now just the beginning of last period and I also shared this class with my Mattie. I took out the spare pair of clothes I packed for Mattie in case I had to do this. I quickly changed his clothes and helped him walk to our last period, History. The teacher had let our lateness slide because it was the first day. I sat next to Mattie all the way in the back and pushed our desks together as he immediately laid his head on my shoulder and passed out.

I acted as if I didn't notice the boy that was staring at me and my Mattie. He as one of the boys that followed out after Mattie, from the storage room. The Russian who I had immediately despised.

(Ivan POV)

I stared at Matvey and his brother, Fredka and quickly sent a text to Francis about their late arrival and Matvey's horrible appearance. What had he done to his twin? Maybe I could gain the trust of the little one and he could tell me. That was more likely seeing as Fredka's pride as an American had immediately led him to hate me.

**A/N: **Well, sorry again for not updating fast but please review and tell me what you think.

Until Next Time...

SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 4: It's for my own good

**Well, here's the next chap! Enjoy!**

**Cami Boricua****: I understand you completely! I always wanted to write my own like that so I decided to. I was like, "I'm gonna' do that!"**

(Matthew POV)

I rolled over and shut off my alarm clock, before laying back down. Everything hurt and I seriously did not want to get up. But I knew I had to. I took a deep breath and stood. Pain flooded my body and I limped to my built-in bathroom. I stipped myself of my clothing and stepped into my shower after getting it the right temperature. I relaxed as a few of the kinks in my body disappeared.

After thoroughly washing away what I couldn't yesterday, I stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed as per usual. I then left my room and limped across the hall to Alfred's room. I opened his door and went and shook him awake. "It's time to get up, Alf." I said. Alfred sat up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He said. I chuckled and started to walk to the door after he let me go. "It's fine." I said and slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I really was okay with Alfred. he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know he hurt me so much. He was only looking out for me. But...it still didn't mean I wasn't angry at him for doing what he did. I just always forgave him, no matter what he did.

I was so engrossed with finishing the pancakes I was cooking and thinking that I didn't hear Alfred sneak up behind me. He grabbed me into a hug from behind. "AHH!~" I yelled and glared at him when I realized who it was. He sat his head on my shoulder as I finished the pancakes and put them on a plate. He let go when I put half of the pancakes on a separate plate and put them in front of where he usually sits.

He sat down as I got two forks and two spoons, already having placed the syrup on the table, I sat down and gave Alfred his utensils. We ate in comfortable silence until Alfred called my name. I looked up at him and he had a piece of pancake on his fork, pointing it at my mouth. "Say ah" He said. I opened my mouth wide. "AH~" I said and he put the pancake in my mouth. I started to giggle which turned into a full blown laugh when Alfred started to do his, quote on quote "Manly Giggle"

These were the moments I never wanted to end. When Alfred was my brother and not a stranger. When he wasn't acting like the psychotic person I knew him as outside of the confines of our home. These were the moments that meant the world to me. The moments I was proud to be his brother and the moments I wished time would salvage.

But time was a being that had been around longer than God and Satan.

It would never stop for someone like me.

0o0 School: 1st period: Language Arts 0o0

Since I wasn't in class for first period yesterday, I had to sit in the only place open, and that was right next to Francis. Alfred obviously didn't like that but he couldn't change the seating arrangement so he opted for ignoring Francis' and I for the remainder of the class. In the middle of class I caught Francis looking at my shoulder and gasped when I saw what he was looking at. My sleeve had slid down my shoulder and a big purple and blue bruise could be seen from when Alfred had held me on the ground yesterday.

"What happened, amour?" He asked. Knowing french as a second language didn't help me feel at ease with him calling me love. "It's nothing." I replied curtly and pulled up my sleeve. "Alfred est-il le faire?(Is it Alfred doing this?)" He asked. I could tell now that he knew that I knew french and didn't plan on wasting my ability like I did. "Non, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.(No, now leave me alone.)" I replied.

Francis sighed. "Je peux vous aider. (I can help you)" He insisted. I glared at him. "Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. (I don't need your help.)" I replied with venom. "Et pourquoi pas?(And why not?)" he asked. I grabbed my bag and glared at the wall while speaking. "Alfred m'aime et il enseigne des leçons que moi de sorte que je vais être forte. Jamais il ne m'a fait mal sur le but. Pour mon propre bien(Alfred loves me and he only teaches me lessons so that i'll be strong. he would never hurt me on purpose. It's for my own good.)" I finished and looked at his shocked face before standing and sprinting out of the room.

I had talked too much. I could only hope Alfred didn't find out.

0o0 Lunch 0o0

Alfred had went on ahead to the cafeteria when I told him I had to go to the restroom. I was surprised that he didn't really bother me today. When I walked into the bathroom, I was about to walk right back out but my arm was caught in a firm grip. I looked at the person who had grabbed me. It was Gilbert. Suddenly, he dragged me to one of the stalls and locked it behind him. "What are y-mph!" I was cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto mines and moaned when he accidently pulled my curl after putting his hand in my hair.

That curl did things to me and made me act in such a disgracing way that I hated I had it. Gilbert pulled it again and smirked when I let out another moan. We separated for much needed air and he dove back in for another. I acted the part of the submissive partner as I let him take control of the kiss, but I made sure to kiss back with just as much force as he did.

I felt his hands roam my body and I couldn't help but mewl in disappointment when he removed his hands. I was once again okay when he put his hands under my large red hoodie and started to slowly memorize my whole front with his hands. I could barely stand with how many waves of pleasure shot thru me and I almost plead to him to go faster when I heard my name being called. I pulled from the kiss and pushed Gilbert away from me in a rush. "Wait in the hall for me, Alf. I'll be right there." I said. "Okay. Hurry up." he said and exited the restroom. I opened the door and went to walk out, but stopped and looked at Gilbert.

"Don't think I like you because of this. You just caught me off guard." I said and walked out to see Alfred waiting for me impatiently. "Come one, I saved you a seat." He said and dragged me to the cafeteria.

(Alfred POV)

As we sat at the table and my "friends" bombarded Mattie with questions, I noticed how red and bruised his lips were. It looked like he had just gotten finished making out with someone and I was saddened that I couldn't put it passed him to do it.

When school was over, I'd have to teach him another lesson, and then, I'd beat whoever had kissed what was rightfully mines.

(Matthew POV)

I looked at Alfred out the side of my mind and saw him deep in thought with anger radiating off of him as he stared at my lips. He knew. He wasn't supposed to find out so fast. i wasn't ready for another lesson.

But this was my fault.

I didn't fight back. I even responded. This was my fault.

This was for my own good.

**A/N: Well, I think this chap came out pretty good. Tell me what you think!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Cant

**Well, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Cami Boricua: That's what I was thinking but eventually people will recognize it...hopefully.**

(Alfred POV)

I stared down at Matthew as he sat in his last period desk, looking guilty. "What do you mean, "I have to stay for a project"? What project, Mattie?" I asked him. He looked down and took a deep breath. " I have a project for second period, French. I have to right a report on a French book that this school has in the library so I thought I could just do it at school." He said. I knew he was telling the truth about the project because a friend of mine had the same class and complained about it.

But I also knew that Mattie's reason for not coming home, was a lie.

I lifted Matti's chin and looked him straight in the eye. " I would like to see how far you get on your project when you get home. Then after that, be ready to tell me the truth about what happened in the bathroom and who did it, or you'll receive...punishment." I stood up and walked out of the room, casting one last look at Mattie over my shoulder before walking out of the classroom and hurrying to get home.

I didn't want to stay here anymore. Not with a deceiving brother.

(Matthew POV)

I picked up my bag and walked out of my history class, only to be swept off my feet and carried to an all too familiar room. "Put me down!" I yelled , but the smiling russian paid me no heed. I soon gave up and was just glad when we were in the storage room and he put me down. When I had looked around, everyone there was the people I had met upon my first arrival at this school. When I noticed Gilbert in the corner staring at me, I blushed and looked at Francis who motioned for me to join him at the table he was sitting at that was in the middle of the room.

I sat down and waited uncomfortably for someone to say something. Ludwig walked over to us and stared at me intently. I squirmed under his gaze until he turned it on Francis who cleared his throat and got right down to business. " What people around this school know us as, is "The Lethal Five." We would like you to join us, to make us "The Lethal Six." I'd understand if you didn't want to. You barely know us, but if you'd think about it and maybe get to know us better, you might want to join us." He said.

I was about to object, thinking about Alfred, but he beat me to the punch. "As for your brother, just stay after school saying you have to do that report for your French class. You can have my report. I had that class last year. Just copy a little at a time. So how about it?" Francis asked. I really thought about it and in the end, I decided it wouldn't be so bad. " Oh, Matthieu, you don't know how much this mean to me." He said and handed me his report from last year. They waited patiently as I copied down a little of the work and put my things away.

Francis was the first to share his past with me. "Well, Let's start with me. When I was younger..."

0o0

I walked into the house and immediately showed Alfred what I had copied and he nodded his head and started upstairs towards his room. I followed without being told to. When we reached his room, he closed the door behind us and I sat on his bed while he stared down at me with intimidating eyes. "Who did you kiss?" He asked me and I flinched at the tone he used with me.

I wanted to tell him, really, I did. But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. The name was on the tip of my tongue but it would fly out. Alfred laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Tell me." He demande. I gripped my pants. "I...I can't." I said. Alfred sighed and pushed me down on the bed.

"Then face the consequences." He said and I made myself not let a tear slip from my eye.

It was for my own good.

**A/N: Sorry for short chap but progress, da?**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	7. NOTICE!

Hey everyone!

I know some of you are going to be very angry about what I'm going to say next, but I won't be updating anything until the 23rd, 24th, or 25th of December. I haven't decided which day yet. Yes, throw knives at me and shoot me all you want, its not going to change a thing. But, you all will love me when do come back because not only will I come back with a double-update for all my stories, I will also give everyone two one-shots each of the three anime's I have wrote about on fanfiction so far. D Gray Man, Hetalia, and Kuroshitsuji. I know, now everyone loves me.

AND I EXPECT A GODDAMNED REVIEW FOR ALL MY HARD WORK!

Well, that's really all I had to say. See ya soon.

Until Next Time...

SEE YA!


	8. Chapter 6: Past Part 1

**Sorry about not updating on time. Had to go to the hospital . Here you go! First of two updates! Also, I did a sequel to Separation and I was so sad that I didn't get any reviews. i was about to stop writing but my fans would have been disappointed in me. Read it why don't cha! And I have a very important question for you at the end of the next chap. leave a review and tell me your answer.**

**Cami Boricua: I'm sorry, but I had to had a little PruCan! But thanks for loving my story!  
**

**MistyLuck: So, thanks for the review It was much loved!**

For the rest of the week, I stayed after school and learned of the Lethal Five's past, while writing my essay. I would come home and face Alfred's wrath from me not telling him who kissed me. At the end of the week, he had stopped hitting and rapping me, but now, he wouldn't even allow me those brotherly moments I so longed for.

This continued for the rest of the month. now, Alf wouldn't even look at me. I found myself actually missing the abuse. So, instead of going to lunch and eating, I hung out in the storage room, with the other member's of the Lethal Six, including me, their newest member, me.

*Flashback*

"Well, when I was younger, I had to sit and watch as my Papa beat my Mama. I had to survive on my own. Papa couldn't get a job because of his consistency of always being drunk. Mama was far too weak and wounded because of Papa to get a job, so the burden of keeping up the household fell onto me." Francis sat down his cup of tea and looked at me, but it seemed as though he was in a different time period.

"I worked in an expensive restaurant, I was the head chief. My culinary skills were impeccable. I was paid more than anyone else and everyone loved me in Paris' One day, my Papa sent me to the store to buy him more liquor. When I came back, my Mama had called me over to her and gave me the single thing beside me she cared about most." He stopped talking and pulled out a golden locket. He opened it and gave it to me. I looked at it and saw a picture that contained an older woman and a man and a small child that resembled Francis.

"She gave me her locket that held a picture that was taken before hatred was present. She muttered and "I love you", then, she was gone. My Papa never returned and after a year of saving, i took a flight down here to America, to start over. Entering high school, I van persuaded me to join his gang. Together, we'd be the Lethal two. We were respected. Everyone loved me again. I loved it." He finished his story.

"Com again tomorrow and you'll be able to learn the past of another." Francis said and I nodded. I stood and not with a single word or glance, I left the room.

0o0

The next day, Antonio told me his past. I had came to the room and was greeted by an oddly silent Antonio sitting on the windowsill. No one else was present. "Um, Antonio? Where is everyone?" I asked. Antonio looked at me and plastered on his usual happy face, which now that I think about it, was pretty fake. " Come over here, Matt! Everyone had something to do today so its just you and me. I still have Francis' essay for you." I nodded before sitting down, deciding to listen to his story before doing my essay.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah. Please go on." I said. As he told his story, he played with a silver ring that was placed on his ring finger.

"Francis once told me that since I was so young, but I'm only three years younger than him, he's nineteen by the way, that I shouldn't have known them well. When I was five, my family moved from Spain, here to America. A week after I moved here, I met a boy, his brother and his brother's best friend." Antonio squeezed his hands together.

"That boy's name was Lovino. His brother's name was Feliciano and his brother's best friend, was Ludwig." He said. "You knew, Ludwig way back then?" I asked. Antonio nodded. "We go way back. You'll hear his story tomorrow. lovino was a curse, he was. He and his brother straight out of Feliciano, but he cared about everyone, especially Feliciano. As we grew older, our minds and bodies did also. I began to share my bodily fluids with Lovino; Feliciano and Ludwig did the same.

"We went on group dates, courtesy of Feliciano, and even though every time Lovino said he wasn't going to go, he'd go because Feliciano threatened to cry. He was also very shy when it came to showing his feelings in public, unless he was drunk. Then, January 14th of last year came. Antonio paused when he saw me tense.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. I shook my head, "no", even if I was lying. I had to hear the end of his story and Ludwig's before I started assuming things. "Okay. Back to the story I suppose.

"On January 14th, we had all just gotten from the fair. Gilbert had given us the tickets so he could do illegal stuff in the house while Ludwig was gone. We had decided to go to Lovino and Feliciano's house. When we got there, everything was gone besides the brother's clothes. Their mom and dad had abandoned them. Not even thirty minutes later, ten men dressed in black suits barged into the house. Ludwig and I immediately put our intimidating faces, and stood in front of Lovino and Feliciano.

"We asked them, in total sync, "What the hell are you doing here?" And you know what they said? Do you know what they explained to us? They told us that their parents they borrowed 5.2 million dollars to pay for their addiction to gambling. They told us that their parents had left because they knew that the men were coming. And they told us that until we got them the money, they were taking Lovino and Feliciano. Of course Ludwig and I tried to stop them, but we were outnumbered. Needless to say, they got what they came for.

"After that, Ludwig, Gilbert and I did whatever we could to get the money. From playing lottery tickets to selling our bodies for money. A month later, my mother and only living relative, was diagnosed with cancer. Four months later when we had half the money somehow, I received an unmarked package in the mail. In it, was Lovino's left thumb and right ring finger.

"Two months later, because we didn't have the money for the right medication, my mother died of cancer. I didn't have a funeral for her. I instead got her cremated instead of burying her and spread her ashes around the lake that was behind my house, her favorite place. One month later and we were exactly one thousand dollars from getting them back. I got another unmarked package that month and I was scared to open it. Inside, three of Lovino's teeth and a bloody earring I got him for his birthday, obviously torn out his ear ear, were present.

"Two weeks later, we had all the money and went to the meeting place. We did the switch off and before the men could even blink, we were on our way to the hospital. Both of them hd been severly beaten and rapped, over and over and over. Lovino soon went into a coma. That's when we came here. November 16th, last year. That's when I van approached us. The Lethal Two soon became the Lethal Four. Everyone was scared of us and that felt good. This way, I could protect them. I wouldn't have to do anything rash if everyone listened to me." Antonio stopped and I Figured it was the end of the story.

"That ring...what's it for?" I asked. Antonio looked at me, his eyes deep with an emotio I couldn't quite place. "The day Lovino was taken, I asked him to marry me and he said yes. At 16 1/2 I was going to be with the man I loved. Seems it wasn't supposed to be." He answered. I turned from his intense gaze and wrote down the essay.

"Well, I have to get going. See you tomorrow." I said. Antonio smiled. "See ya!" he yelled as I slipped out of the storage room. my heart rammed in my chest.

His story...could it be?

NO!

I had to listen to Ludwig's story first.

No assuming.

**A/N: Well, you'll hear Gilbert's, Ludwig's and Matthew's story next. You won't learn of Ivan's past for a while.**


	9. Chapter 7: Past Part 2

**Well, here's the second update! Review and give me the answer to my question at the bottom.**

(Matthew POV)

When I came the next day, everyone was present minus Gilbert. I stopped talking to him after the incident in the bathroom. Ludwig stood by the door and I sat with Antonio at one of the spare desks. After writing down the essay, Ludwig started his story.

"Well, Bruder and I were born in Germany but were forced to leave and come live in America because our parents didn't want us in the system. Adoptive system that is. Our parent's were part of the German Mafia and they were being hunted. If found, the people hunting them would have given us to the police and do awful things to our parents. Our parents fled somewhere we don't know and here we are today.

"Upon our arrival, Bruder began picking up bad habits and we didn't hang around each other as much, but Feliciano, who I know Antonio told you about, came into my life. Soon after, Antonio came into the tates and we were inseparable. Then, they were taken. Four month later, I received an unmarked package and in it, there were three of Feliciano's toes. Three months later, I received and ear in the mail, from the same people. The ear belonged to Feliciano. When we finally got them back...they were in horrible condition.

"Soon after Lovino went into a coma, Feliciano tried to commit suicide. Luckily, I found him. He had taken two bottles of sleeping pills. I quickly took him to a hospital and they pumped his stomach. He started going to counseling after that and he has been doing very well. He should be able to come to school soon, but Lovino still hasn't come out of the coma. We don't know if he ever will. Also, I'm sure you want to know how old everyone is. i'm eighteen. Francis is nineteen, Antonio is seventeen, Gilbert is eighteen, Ivan is nineteen, Lovino is sixteen and Feliciano is nineteen." He finished.

I nodded and was a little relieved I knew everyone's age now. but there was still one last thing I needed to know. But there was still one last thing I needed to know about their story. "Do you know who did it?" I asked. Ludwig went silent and Antonio spoke up. "Not exactly. All we know is that the person their parents owed money to, never met us or touched them, but Feliciano said that Lovino had met the man and his family. When he wakes up, he can tell us. But for now, all we know is that his street name was, "Big Blue"" Antonio finished and I felt myself go numb.

I left without so much as a goodbye. My assumption had been proven correct. Now, it was my responsibility to...

Nevermind that. I had to get home and cook for Alfred.

0o0

The next day, which was Thursday, I came to the storage room after school, per usual, and was greeted by Gilbert sitting alone on a blanket that was positioned in the middle of the room. He motioned for me to come over and sit next to him. I did but at a much slower rate than if it was someone else. I sat next to him and he started his story.

"You got the just of why we came here from Luddy, so guess I'll tell you the things I did alone before all that shit popped off. I smoked weed, shot up heroin, sniffed cocaine, and was in a gang that robbed, beat people for no reason and killed. That's basically all I did. When we came here , Antonio and Luddy immediately bace part of this school's Lethal Two. I wasn't so persuaded when Francis came to me. When Ivan came to me, I changed my mind. I felt like I van would help me achieve what I'd always triv for. I always wanted to be looked up to. I've always wanted whatever i could get, and being the fifth member in the Lethal Five, helped me do that.

"Your reasoning will probably be different for all of our's are. Luddy joined because Antonio did since I know he didn't tell you. You might as well finish your essay. It's due tomorrow." He finished. I quickly did a told before standing. "Oh, one more thing. You don't have to come tomorrow. Ivan's not going to tell you his past." That didn't bother me in the least. "I'll come anyway. I'm supposed to be joining right? Besides, you all won't be hearing my past for a while either." I said and left with a small smile that quickly vanished as I exited the building.

I would tell them my past when Lovino woke up and I have a very good reason why.

*Flashback Ends*

I Looked into the lunchroom as the other members of the Lethal Six stood behind me. I saw Alfred and smiled. He turned away from me and I scowled before smirking. "So that's how it's gonna' be?" I mumbled a we made our way over to him. Alf, I Love you. What happened to your love for me? Am I truly that fat? That ugly? I'll make you love me. I swear on my life that I will.

**A/N: So, to clear some things up, Matthew and Alfred are both seventeen. Alfred feels as though Matthew truly doesn't love him anymore and see's no point in pursuing him. Gilbert still likes Matthew but is waiting for Matthew to make the first move. Matthew is now anorexic. Eventually Lovno will wake up and Feliciano will come to the school and someone in the Lethal Six will be replaced will Romano. Blah, blah, blah, on with the question!**

**If you wanted to be a by, what are the top three reasons why? To make you feel more comfortable, here are mines.**

**1: I want to jerk off**

**2: I wants to make Yaoi**

**3: I want my threats of "Suck my cock" will be real.**

**Until Next Time..**

**SEE YA!**


	10. Chapter 8: Why?

**I am so sorry! I actually forgot I was writing this. /shot/stabbed/ Anyway...**

**azumesta: I love you're three reasons! Especially 1 2 & 3! Lol XD**

**Flamingspain: I am so sorry and I hate that you had to look so desperately for this story and I didn't even update. You are the reason i remembered about this story. For that I thank you.**

**Well...On with the story!**

(Alfred POV)

After I looked down, away from the love of my life, Mattie, I couldn't hear but I could feel him come closer. Why was he? He didn't love me. He wanted me to stop what I was doing, so I stopped. He didn't want to spend time with me, so I didn't pressure him. So why was he now at my table, making me look at him? Why was he saying such hurtful things to me? What happened to the sweet, soft spoken little brother that was my Mattie?

He was gone.

"Are you listening to me, Alfie?" He asked and I nodded my head even though I knew I wasn't. Mattie, did you not see how much I loved you? How much I wanted you to be safe and for you to know when to talk and not to talk to benefit you. I promise I did all of it for you, and I thought you knew that, so what happened? Do you love them now? That has to be it, but I have to make sure. Tonight, when you walk through that door, I will get all the answers.

"Goodbye, Alfred." I hear you say my real name. The name that's not Alfie. The name that you haven't called me in years. At least to my face. What happened to the Mattie that relied on me. Where did he go? "Goodbye." I hear myself say back and wonder why I do. I don't want him to go. I want him to stay. I start to reach out for him, but then I stop.

Mattie doesn't need me.

I should stay away.

(Matthew POV)

I walk away from Alfred's table with a smirk but behind it, there was pain. Why hadn't Alfie listened to me? Why was he so deep in thought that he couldn't even look at me? Why hadn't he stopped me from leaving? I love you so much, so why do you do this to me? I took all you're lessons to heart and I'm glad you taught me them. Maybe you think I don't love you. I hope you don't. I could never not love you, Alfie.

Francis' sharp flirtatious way shave nothing on the effect you have on me.

Antonio's fun and games would never amount to the thrills you created with a flick of your finger.

Gilbert's presence that somehow made my heart thump, could never match the speed at which my heart beat when you were around.

Ludwigs strict ways and silent exterior couldn't sway me the way you're silence always did.

Ivan's intimidating appearance and uncanny wrath couldn't come to par with how much fear/pleasure ran through my veins when you were mad at me.

Where was the strong brother I had grown to love? What had happened to him? I looked away for but a second and when I looked back, he was gone. What had happened? How did I slip into this strange different dimension? Where was the life I lived, not but a month ago?

It was gone.

"Matvey, it seems that Gilbert is hiding something." Ivan whispered to me and I looked at Gilbert from the corner of my eye. He kept checking his phone and glanced around every so often to see if anyone was watching him. "And what do you want me to do?" I whispered back. I heard his low chuckle. "Figure it out and call me when you know what it is. Do it after school, for now, skip your next period and come with me. You promised to tell me what used to happen between you and Fredka before you became one of the Lethal."

He said and I sighed. I had forgotten about that. I nodded my head and once we were in the hallway, Ivan stopped us. "There is a new boy by the name of Romano that is now in my sights. He has the last three periods with Matvey, so I want you to get to know him." He said to me and I nodded. Then he turned his gaze to the others. "If he has any classes with you all, do the same. Francis and Antonio, I need you two to get my speakers from my storage and bring them to my house after school. Ludwig, I need you to start getting the food and drinks as well, after school. Gilbert, do whatever you wil and Matvey, come with me." He said. We all nodded and went our separate ways.

Antonio and Gilbert to history, and Francis and Ludwig to Spanish. Ivan and I went to the hangout.

0o0

I looked out the window as the rain hit it softly. After telling Ivan all of what happened between Alfie and I, besides the emotions I harbored behind it, we lapsed into a surprisingly, pleasant silence. One thing I knew for sure about Ivan, was that he wanted those who were in his circle to stay in his circle and to be safe. That was probably the only good quality about him, but once you were no longer considered a part of his circle, pray that he takes pity in you.

I rubbed my arms and flinched at the uncomfortable feeling it made as the rough fabric of my long sleeve shirt rubbed against the fresh cuts I had made last night in a moment of despair and the holes that came from a drug that could only be taken through a needle. I barely noticed Ivan came over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder, but I did, nonetheless. I looked up at him and he sent me a smile as his eye were narrowed and small slits.

"You may not realize it, but you have gotten your brother back for what he did. Now go to class. You're sixth period started a few minutes ago." I didn't really want to go, but I did anyway. Before I left out the room, Ivan said loud enough for me to hear him, "Now will they get you back for what you're Father did? For what you could have prevented?" I left without responding.

0o0

After having to go through a heartbreaking period of sitting next to Alfie and him not wanting to be near me, I left out the classroom and headed to my destination. The hangout. Ivan had texted me when I got back to class saying to start my investigation on Romano tomorrow and to got to the hangout and confront Gilbert on what he had been doing. Ivan had told me exactly what he had been doing in three excruciatingly long text messages.

I stepped into the Hangout and closed the door behind me, surprising Gilbert who stood by the window. Gilbert, who had been on his phone, quickly hid it behind his back and chuckled awkwardly. I walked over to him slowly, with a sway of my hips and sat on the windowsill beside him. "Tell me why you are betraying us." I said coldly, a stark contrast to how my body language gave off the appearance of happiness. He went to deny my accusations when I cut him off.

"Ivan doesn't take well to you telling his plans to his enemies such as Yao from the high school across town. So, are you going to tell me the truth?" I asked him. He started to back away from me. "He was giving me money, man. I needed it." He said and my eyes narrowed. I stepped up to him and pushed him on the ground. "You needed Ivan, if I remember correctly. You needed to be looked up to and he gave you that. He let you into his inner circle. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

He stayed quiet and I leaned down, pecked him on the lips, then walked to the door and opened it. Ivan and the others walked in. Ivan holding a pipe. "Go home, Matvey." He said and I nodded. I gave Gilbert a sympathetic glance and walked out of the door. He had brought this upon himself and I was in no position to save him. After he was no longer a member of the Lethal Six, I think maybe then I could try something. For now, I would wait and go home to my Alfie.

I wasn't prepared for the questions he bombarded me with when I arrived.

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry that I made you all wait. I made sure that this chap would be a little longer for all you waiting fans.**

**Well...JA NE!...Wait, that's not mines...**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 9: Bitch

**Yo! Well, everyone, we are starting to really get into this! And if no one has noticed, Romano and Lovino are the same people, yes? In this story they are not. they just look very similar. They aren't related or anything. Also, I decided last chap not to drag out the whole "Mattie trying to figure out what Gil was doing" and decided that Ivan could just text him the details.**

**azumesta: Well, I tried to hurry...anyway! I'm glad I could help you like such a great couple!**

**Flamingspain: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger! But enjoy this chap, kay?**

0o03:30pm0o0

(Matthew POV)

"W-wah?" Was the only thing I could manage to get out after being bombarded with so many different questions. I could barely understand them. Alfred sighed and pulled me into the living room after slamming the door shut. He pushed me down on the couch and pulled a chair up so that he was sitting right infront of me. He looked as if he was conflicted about whether he should still ask me the questions ot not.

This being the first time he's talked to me willingly in a month, I decided to try and get him to still talk to me. "You were talking too fast for me to understand you at the door, Alfie. Can you start over, one question at a time?" I asked and I could see his face light up for a moment. I knew it was because I called him Alfie. He looked at me, but never really meeting my eyes. "Do you love me, Mattie?" He asks and I'm taken aback by the question. Why would he think otherwise?

"Of course!" I answer and he relaxes, if only a little. "Did...did I really hurt you so bad when I did that stuff to you?" He asks and I have to think for a while before answering. "Alfie...it's not that I hated it...its just...sometimes I think you did it just to do it. Not just for lessons. But when you just suddenly stopped, I sort of missed it because I thought that maybe now I wasn't good enough for you. I'm not saying I want you to restart it, I'm just saying I miss you Alfie. Even if you hate me at school, I just need the Alfie I had at home that I could joke with. I really miss you, Alfie." I say and have to hold back a sob as my self control starts to crumble under the understanding my explanation has on Alfie.

"I only said I hate you to see your reaction Mattie. I would never really hate you. I love you. The other questions I had are meaningless now, so just answer me this." Alfie says as he sits down next to me and brings me into his arms. "Will you forgive me?" He asks lowly and I can feel his tears hit my head and I reach up, take his head into my hands and kiss him. "Yes, Alfie. I forgive you, just never forget me again. Please..." I say after we pull from the kiss and he smiles and pulls me closer to him, and that's how we fell asleep that night.

0o04:45am0o0

I sat up and looked around, wondering what had awoken me from such a peaceful sleep. It was coming from the kitchen. I slipped away from Alfie's arms and walked into the kitchen. On the table was Alfie's phone ringing. I yawned and walked over to it before answering it. "Hello?" I say into the phone and an unknown voice comes from the it. "Um, I'm looking for Alfred." The voice said and I sat down, intrigued by the mysterious person. "He's asleep. May I ask who is speaking?" I ask and the answer is almost immediate. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm Alfred's boyfriend." He says and everything stops for a moment.

Boyfriend?

"Would you like to come over right now?" I ask after a while. "Well, I don't ha-" I cut him off with a, "Don't be afraid to knock." And hung up the phone. I gripped the phone in my hands and run into the living room, turning on lights as I go. "Alfred! Get the fuck up!" I yell and kick the couch. Alfred jumps up, startled. He looks at me then notices I have his phone. "Why do you have my phone?" He asks but I ignore him and ask my own question.

"Who is Arthur?" I ask and he knows he's caught. "He's just a friend I met at the library." He says and I throw his phone at him. He narrowly dodges it. "That's not what he said! He said that he's your boyfriend! The least you could do is not fucking lie to me, Alfied!" I yell and run upstairs to my room, locking it behind me. I go over to my dresser and change into a oversized button-up Alfred left in my room one day.

I hear Alfred call my name from downstairs but I ignore him. It's not that I'm angry or jealous (in denial), but he could have told me he had a boyfriend. I'm his brother, the one he supposedly loves and he can't even tell me he has a boyfriend. Well...I never told him I kissed Gilbert, but that's beside the point. When I hear knocking on the front door, I smirk when I hear Alfred tell me to get it because he's in the bathroom. i ruffle my hair a little and walk down the stairs to the door.

I open it and the bushy-eyed person I see isn't that bad looking...

...Bitch.

I smile and let him in. "Hey, I'm Matthew Williams. Alfred's in the bathroom. He should be out soon. Are you thirsty? We have milk, water and mountain dew." I say as I lead him to the living room. He sits down on the couch and answers my question. "Um, Mountain Dew, please." He says and I have a newfound respect for the faggot sitting on my couch. Mountain Dew is my favorite drink after all.

After coming back with a glass of milk for Alfred and two glasses of Mountain Dew for Arthur and I, I see that Alfred has made it downstairs and into a seat that is right next to Arthur with his hand on his thigh. I slam the drinks on the table and he quickly retracts his hand when he can feel the not anger and not jealousy (still in denial) radiating off of me. "Here's your drinks." I say and sit in the loveseat that is a little bit away from the couch but still in front of them.

"So, how did you two meet?" I ask and before Alfred has the chance to lie, Arthur answers. "We were both at the park one day and I was having a picnic with a few of my friends and they invited him over to join. Our relationship just sort of grew from there." He says and I can't help but laugh bitterly. "That's funny, because Alfred told me you two met at the library. Should have known he lied about that. I mean, Alfred going to the library? Never going to happen. You know what, I'm going to bed. I hate being around liars." I say, grab my cup and head upstairs.

Before I can walk into my room, I feel a hand clasp around my wrist and look and see Alfred. "What do you want?" I ask. "I'm sorry for lying, it's just that we-" I snatch my hand from him, cutting him off and send him a glare. "We'll talk tomorrow." I say, walk into my room and slam the door in his face.

A boyfriend...

...Bitch.

**A/N: So, if anything, this chap was more of a filler so that I could sort of separate the two from being more than brothers for a while and introduce more couples. Sorry that it is short. I will make it up in the next chap, promise. Scouts honor! (Wasn't in girl/boy scouts)**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	12. Chapter 10: Ready to go?

**Well, here we are with the next chapter!**

(Matthew POV)

I jumped up when my phone suddenly started ringing. I hated my ringtone and I still had no idea why I haven't changed it. It was some song I found on youtube one day that was talking about some motherfucker needing to die or something. I answered it when I had finally rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "H'llo?" I mumbled and I heard a familiar laugh on the other end of the phone. "Gilbert?" I asked and I heard him hum in acknowledgement.

"Why are you calling me? Especially after what happened yesterday?" I asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. "That could never keep me away from my Birdie. Since today is Saturday, lets hang out." He suggested as I went downstairs. I stopped and leaned on the kitchen doorway as I watched Alfie and the bitc- I mean Arthur share ice-cream I had bought for Alfie the day before.

They looked so happy and I realized I couldn't stay mad at him. If being with Arthur is what Alfie wanted, then so be it. I won't deny that I wouldn't be sad that I could never be as close to him as I used to be, but having him as a brother was enough for me. As long as I still could be near him, it was fine. "Birdie?" I heard Gilbert say through the phone and I finally remembered I was talking to him.

"I don't want to go with you alone." I say and the two lovebirds look up and see me, sending me a curious look. "How about you invite someone then? We can go to that new skating rink and then to dinner." He asks and I think about it for a minute before looking at the two people who still hadn't stopped looking at me. "Wanna' go roller skating and to dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Sure. What time?" Alfie asks and I guess Gilbert must have heard his loud voice and answered before I could ask. "We will go skating at seven and go to dinner at 9:30" He said and I relayed the message before giving my address to him. "See ya then, Birdie." Gilbert said and I hummed back a small , "See ya." I walk into the kitchen and sit on the other side of the table.

Not feeling hungry, I decided to just talk with them. "Who was that on the phone?" Alfie asked as he stuffed his mouth with some ice-cream. "An old member from the Lethal Six. Gilbert. He...he was the one who..." I trailed off and Alfie nodded his head in understanding. "He was the one you kissed?" He asked and I nodded. He wiggled out of Arthur's hold and came over to me and held me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Mattie." He said and in that moment, I knew he wasn't just saying sorry for what he had done to me when I didn't tell him Gilbert was the one who kissed me.

He was sorry for everything he did. He was sorry for never believing me. Sorry for never being there for me when I needed him and for never really knowing how much what he'd done affected me. It was no surprise that I had burst into tears right after. I cried for what seemed like hours but was actually just thirty minutes. I was never the type to cry for a long time. I pulled from Alfies grip and checked my IPhone to see what time it was. I stood and looked at Arthur, who I had just remembered was in the room, and Alfie.

"It's too so I'm going to get dressed then go grocery shopping. You might want to get dressed after I leave too, or..." I said and paused dramatically, then smirked when I saw how much they wanted me to finish the sentence. "You could get dressed after you have a little...fun. Don't worry about me coming home, I'll be gone for a few hours." I say as I run upstairs, away from a blushing and fuming Alfie while Arthur just blushed in disbelief.

0o0

"I think you should get some ribs too! But pasta is still better." I hear a high pitched voice behind me say. I had been in the process of figuring out of I should get pigs feet or ribs. I decided to get the ribs but looked at the boy who had said it. My breath caught in my throat when I saw exactly who it was. "Hello. My name is Feliciano. And you are?" He asked. I had to still my thought before answering. "My name is Matthew. It's nice to meet you." I say as I continue shopping. Feliciano follows me and I wish he wouldn't. "I've heard about you before. You're in the Lethal Six, i think that's what it is now, with Antonio and Ludwig. They talk about you all the time. They say you're a great friend." He says and I can't help but grimace inwardly.

"Is that so?" I say as I got to the self checkout. Feliciano nods and helps me put the food in the bags. "Ludwig says I can come to school on Monday. I can't wait. I hope I can be you're friend, Matthew." He says and I can't help but smile at his naive personality. We go out of the store and over to Alfie's blue BMW. We silently put the grocery's in the back and Feliciano turns to me when we are finished. "Do you mind driving me to Ludwig's? I'll give you directions and its five so I really need to get there fast. He doesn't know I'm gone and he get's back from Ivan's in a little bit." I nod and we get into the car.

With Feliciano around, things were going to be harder to keep secret. Feliciano will eventually start to recognize me. Hopefully, since he is such a dense person, he won't notice. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar." He says suddenly.

...Shit.

"You must just be imagining it."

"Oh...okay! Turn here please."

...Dense.

0o0

"Birdie, I'm here!" I hear Gilbert's voice from downstairs and straighten out my outfit before running down the stairs to where they are. All of their mouths fall open. I have on a pair of jean booty shorts, a jean jacket, a white belly shirt and white converses. I smile at them and I can see a blush appear on all three of their faces when I bend over in front of them to tie my shoe. I stand back up and put my hands behind my back and tilt my head to the side cutely before saying, "Ready to go?"

**A/N: So, anyone like this chap? Plz leave a review and tell me if I did. I've finally brung Feli into it. Soon, things are going to get serious.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	13. Chapter 11: A tease

**Well, here we go! Sorry for not updating!**

**azumesta: Lol, I had to do it. Slutty/Mattie is so cool.**

(Matthew POV)

I looked at Alfie feed Arthur he blushed furiously and smiled. After having gone skating and hanging out a bit to wait for when our reservation was, we came to the restaurant and basically talked about nothing until the food arrived. It still stung to see Alfie like that with someone else, but it was okay. As long as Alfie was happy, I was happy. Gilbert put his hand on my thigh and I looked up at him. He smiled and leaned in close to me.

"Can we try now that the Lethal's aren't in between us?" He asked and I couldn't help but be a little happy, but I loved playing hard to get so I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away from me. "Maybe next time." I said offhandedly. "Can we leave yet?" I asked and Alfie looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then smirked when he found out what I was doing. He yawned, fakely of course, and leaned across the table, as did I so that our noses were almost touching.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I wonder if there's anything to keep us up?" He wondered allowed and my smirk widened. "I don't know, Alfie. How about we go fuck shit up?" I asked and he leaned closer to me so that our breaths were mingling. "Of course." he whispered and then we both pulled back like we hadn't just had that conversation, even though both Arthur and Gilbert had heard us. After we paid, Alfie and I dragged them to this neighborhood where parties were going on everywhere. "LET'S GO FUCK SHITR UP IN PEOPLE'S HOUSES!" We yelled in unison and Gilbert agreed. I was a little surprised Arthur did, but whatever.

By the end of the night, we had went into over 12 houses and fucked shit up while the police had been called about 4 times. The whole time, I had either ignored Gilbert's advances or had told him I wasn't interested. When we got to the house, we bid Arthur and adou after his mom had called and told him family was in town. Gilbert stood to go soon after Alfie had gone to bed. I walked him to the door. I stopped him before he walked out of the door. "I had fun today, Gil." I said with a small smile.

He looked at me in surprise then let out a sigh of relief. Before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hungry kiss he gladly helped him. I pushed him away from me and out the door. "See ya, Tomorrow at school, Babe." I said and closed the door in his face. I laughed when I heard him curse loudly.

Being a atease was so worth it sometimes.

**A/N: I know it was short but I wanted to give you something. A filler, perhaps?**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
